


Color Me Red

by bitchgrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Confessions, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchgrayson/pseuds/bitchgrayson
Summary: Four times people discovered Dick Grayson’s darkest secret, and One time that made him stop.





	Color Me Red

“Hey Nightwing… what’s that on your hip?”

Dick Grayson found himself in the worst possible scenario imaginable. He had avoided this for years, delaying something that was bound to happen. 

His best friend had just discovered his scars. 

Even worse, there were fresh cuts at the curve of his hip, bright red and barely crusted over. 

_ Fuck.  _

Dick kicked himself for being so careless. Here he was, 4:00 am at Wally’s apartment, shedding his Nightwing suit onto the bed so him and his best friend could get a wink of sleep before their shift at work in the morning. Dick now seriously regretted accepting Wally’s invitation to crash at his place so they could carpool in two hours to the police station. 

He quickly dropped his gaze to where Wally was pointing at, and cursed as he realized the band of his boxers had been tugged down on accident when he had peeled the tight costume off. 

“Accident… Patrol. Ivy, I think.” Dick excused hastily, pulling up his underwear in an attempt to cover up the offending marks. 

You see, he had been cutting since he was… what, 12? It had been on and off, and he didn’t start breaking skin until he hit 14. Scrapes turned into blood, and shallow scratches quickly developed into makeshift stitches. There was something about the dark leaks of broken skin that felt rightfully…  _ deserved.  _

“Dick.” Wally’s tone was uncharastically stern. Dick froze as a hand brushed over his own. He hadn’t realized his friend had closed the space between them. 

Dick gently pushed the creamy freckled hand away from his and looked up with a strained smile. Wally’s green flecked eyes shone down at him with concern, and his furrowed, red eyebrows were visible now that his cowl had been pushed back. This was getting too intimate and Dick was starting to internally freak out.

“Yes?”

“Don’t lie. Not- Not to me, dude.”

Dick went quiet. His mind was scrambling for any possible excuse to dismiss this. If he offered the truth-  _ no.  _ The truth was too dark. He knew Wally had his own issues to deal with. He knew Wally was currently at a stable, happy period of his life. Dick Grayson was not about to shift the tone of their 10 year friendship by addressing his biggest secret. He wasn’t about to drag down Wally’s vibe over his clusterfuck of internal self hatred that developed because Bruce never taught him how to properly express his emotions. A quick slash had been always been enough to contain all the shit that deep down really  _ bothered him.  _

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Walls.” Dick whispered instead, averting his gaze so he wouldn’t have to look at the one that reflected his own disbelief. 

Maybe another time.

Maybe. 


End file.
